Hand splints are common in the prior art to deal with a plurality of wrist, hand and finger problems. However, the splints typically do not provide relief for patients who are in the advanced stages of finger contractures. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,225.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a hand splint for patients who are in the advanced stages of finger contracture.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hand splint which can accommodate patients who are experiencing finger contractures and which can provide comfort to the patient's fingers.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a hand splint for patients suffering from finger contracture which can create a comfortable pad element for the fingers adaptable for easy removal and cleaning.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.